This invention relates to a gaming die which is frequently played as a set of two or more dice that is randomly tossed or rolled out on a flat surface.
The term dice is widely and commonly associated with cubes having one to six spots on each of the six sides of each cube. Such dice, also called craps, have been used for centuries going back to Biblical times.
Other forms of dice have been proposed as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 809,293; 1,223,365; 1,795,562; 3,198,523; 3,208,754 and 3,463,496. While the dice shown in these patents have various numbers of faces exceeding the six faces of conventional cubic dice, die E in FIGS. 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,754 is a tetrahedron with only four faces.
The traditional cubic dice as well as the many other proposed forms of dice have solid bodies of appreciable tridimensional mass. Such solid bodies cannot properly be produced by the injection molding of a thermoplastic because of the shrinkage and warping of the hot molded body as it cools. Hence, the mass production of these solid dice by low-cost injection molding is not feasible.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel die with twelve recessed facets.
Another important object is to produce the novel die by the injection molding technique.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.